captainunderpantsfandomcom-20200213-history
Captain Underpants and the Invasion of the Incredibly Naughty Cafeteria Ladies from Outer Space (and the Subsequent Assault of the Equally Evil Lunchroom Zombie Nerds)
Captain Underpants and the Invasion of the Incredibly Naughty Cafeteria Ladies from Outer Space (and the Subsequent Assault of the Equally Evil Lunchroom Zombie Nerds) is the third book of the Captain Underpants series by Dav Pilkey, notable for its long title. This book was mentioned by George in the 5th book as "the book with the annoyingly long title". Plot summary Three evil aliens, Zorx, Klax, and Jennifer, land on the school roof and plan to take over the Earth by disguising themselves as cafeteria workers and feeding the kids Evil Zombie Nerd Juice to turn them into evil zombie nerds and then using the kids to take over the world. Meanwhile, in science class, George and Harold learn about the effects of mixing baking soda and vinegar together (the two ingredients don't mix and make a slimy sticky liquid, they explode). They decide to play a prank on the cafeteria ladies by giving them a recipe that involves mixing baking soda and vinegar. The recipe is disguised as a cupcake recipe, with instructions to make a set of the cupcakes for Mr. Krupp's birthday. The lunch ladies decide to surprise Mr. Krupp and make cupcakes for the entire school. So instead of mixing a small amount of baking soda and vinegar, they mix a large amount: the result being that the school gets covered in the slimy green mixture. The lunch ladies get mad at Mr. Krupp (because he can't punish George and Harold because there's no proof they did anything wrong) and quit. Zork, Klax, and Jennifer, badly disguised as humans, come in and take the open lunch lady job. They feed Zombie Nerd Juice for lunch, so everyone in the school (except George, Harold and Mr. Krupp, who are eating lunch together instead of in the cafeteria, which is their punishment for their prank) becomes a zombie nerd. George and Harold learn of the spacemen's plans to feed evil growth juice to the zombie nerds to make them humongous and evil, so it's easier to conquer Earth. George and Harold steal the growth juice and try to get rid of it, but accidentally pour it on a dandelion. When the boys prove to Mr. Krupp that the lunch ladies are aliens, one of the aliens snaps his tentacle (a physical impossibility) at them, so Mr. Krupp becomes Captain Underpants. They fight the aliens, but are unable to defeat the zombie nerds, so they escape by going on the school roof and into the alien spaceship. Inside they find some anti-zombie nerd juice, some destructive juice and some super-power juice. The aliens come in and lock them in a cell. George and Harold mix up the juices and signs on the ship so the aliens pour destructive juice into the fuel tank, which makes the spaceship explode. Captain Underpants jumps off the space ship with George and Harold, claiming that he can use tissue paper to swing onto the ground. Of course, the tissue paper cannot support their weight and they fall, using Captain Underpants cape as a parachute. They end up landing near the mutated dandelion, which nearly kills Captain Underpants. George and Harold give him super power juice to help him break free. Mixing anti-zombie nerd juice with root beer and having all the zombies drink it, they turn everyone back to normal. Mr. Krupp is no longer normal, though, because he drank the super-power juice, so now whenever he becomes Captain Underpants, he can fly and use other superpowers, thus making it harder for George and Harold to keep tabs on him. If the back cover of the book mistakenly says 24 and 1/2 chapters, it is a rare book. Also, if other people's edition has no words on page 97, they have extremely rare books. Comics * Wedgie Wars (intro comic) * Captain Underpants an the Night of the Living Lunch Ladies Characters Characters who first appear in this book are: *The Aliens **Zorx **Klax **Jennifer *Mr. Fyde *The Lunch Ladies *The Dandelion of Doom Trivia *There are 25 words in the title, as well as 167 characters (with spaces). *The beginning comic marks the second appearance of George and Harold, and is a parody of Star Wars. *Captain Underpants says "To the Underwear Cave!", making a parody of the Batcave of Batman. *This book is referenced in the fifth book: "NOOOO!" said Harold. "This is the juice we got from the spaceship back in our third book!" "You mean the one with the annoyingly long title?" said George. Footnotes Books without the Little Apple symbol at the bottom of the spine are newer and have lighter pictures, and are not made by Little Apple. Category:Books Category:Captain Underpants books Category:Captain Underpants novels